sweet nothings- a durarara! drabble
by LittleMIssOtaku-fanfiction
Summary: is what it says on the can, I think I've decided that this will be where i put all my random DRRR! drabbles. and i mean RANDOM any odd and weirs-ass pairings may appear here, just whatever i get the musefor. the first one is shizaya rated T for language and possible insinuations if interpreted correctly, rating may go up if i end up with ideas for small smutty drabbles enjoy!
1. sweet nothings

**I'm soo sorry for being on a total hiatus for so damn long i didn't mean to just everything got in the way and i honestly haven't had time in ages to do anything much in terms of fanfiction TT**

**this is just a little drabble-type-thing that i have had sat in the notes app of my phone for quite a while and i thought i would upload it to see what you all thin. it's short, not a wole story of course and the drabbles following this probably won't actually follow on from the story-line-thing (shhhhh i can't words okay) or even the same ship, as i have way too many for DRRR! that i have been wanting to write for so badly. SO HERE GOES NOTHING TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

**~deaththekidxme~**

drabble no.1- sweet nothings.

"I will utter no words of love nor whisper sweet nothings in your ear, Shizu-chan." He spoke quietly, trademark smirk on his face still as he leaned up enough to be almost nose-to-nose with the blond.

It was in that moment that said smirk was wiped clean off his face when said blong gave a response that held no words, yet gave all the meaning in the world and it was in that moment that all those walls,

every barrier that the raven had spent years erecting, effectively cutting himself off from the rest of the world along with any and all emotions that came with it were all for nothing as they crumbled and fell at his feet in a matter of mere seconds.

and all it had taken

was just...

...

one...

...

...

kiss.


	2. nothing changes

**A/n: welp, i literally just came up with this a few secons ago and it still isn't entirely formed in my head, but i know enough to write it. i was just sat on my izaya account (Izaya RuiningLivesIs'Myforte Orihara for any of those people that my actually want to talk to ne [why i can't fathom...i still question what the hell my friends are still doing here every day pretty much, let alone when new ones come along]) and i was plot bunny hunting for some mikida when i thought of that bit at the beginning with mikado talking. instead of mikida bunnies i got shizaya bunnies...i blame tIt wasn't happeninghe fandom 0^0 too much of it all over my newsfeed.**

**anyway, i'm going to stop babbling now and get on witht his little bunny before it hops out of my head for good.**

**~LittleMissOtaku~**

_**"**__everything changed, but then again, nothing really changed at all..." -Mikado Ryuugamine_

Shizuo went at Izaya, determined to leave a mark; but he was too quick for Shizuo and seemed to apparently bat him away with ease to leave his own mark upon the other. Shizuo moaned out in annoyance and grumbled as he attempted to find at least some way to get through to Izaya.

It wasn't happening.

Izaya was just too fast, too nimble, and too cunning to allow himself to be caught by the blond, and certainly wasn't going to let marks be left even if Shizuo somehow DID manage to catch him off guard.

Shizuo kept trying however, but failed every time. no marks would be left on the infamous Izaya Orihara it seemed.

it was hours before Shizuo, panting hard, gave up on trying to leave his mark on the raven. it just wasn't going to happen.

Oh well, he would just try again later when darkness fell, the moans became ones of pleasure as opposed to annoyance, and the marks would be of a passion equal to but different to hate.

some might call this new 'development' an inconvinience but really nothing much changed, only that Shizuo was finally able to have frequent oppitunities where the tables turned and that damn raven, Izaya Orihara was to be completely at his mercy.

**A/n: longer than expected... well, tell me what you think. while writing this i came up with that mikida plot bunny i had been hoping for so you guys might even be lucky enough for two updates in one day! (*fanfair of amazing awesomeness*) so yeah, review, tell me what you likedk, what you disliked, how i can improve it etc. (remember these are ****_short_**** drabbles so if anyone says the length as something to improve i will probably facewall...) and i will see you in the next update~**

**~LittleMissOtaku~**


	3. That One

**A/n- welp...so much for mikida... TTnTT**

**I really am sorry guys my tablet broke so I haven't been able to upload AT ALL. **

**But on the up-side, I'm gonna be able to probably upload at least a little more seeing as what was taking up most of my time is basically finished now and I have more free-time on my hands now *woop woop* **

**anyway-**

**my DRRR! OTP-**

**Psychezaya-**

**enjoy and don't forget to review~**

**~Little Miss Otaku~**

Izaya Orihara was that person who never really opened up to people. He always kept up a cold barrier that portrayed someone who only cared about his precious humans and nothing more.

there was one, however.

one who could bring another side out.

Psyche came up behind Izaya and hugged him tightly without warning. Izaya smiled lightly and leaned back just a little into him as a response.

Izaya was that person who did have a slightly softer side; a side that cared and a side that loved. He just didn't show it to anyone.

there was one, however

one who could bring that other side out of him with little effort.

that one

happened to be Psyche.

**A/n- FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF~ U**

**so yeah**

**my forever OTP in DRRR! is like the fluffiest thing in existance~**

**alright so let me know what you think vie either review or PM (which ever would be to your preference) and i shall see you oin the next chapter (which is literally on it's way right now or should be anyway)**

**~Little Miss Otaku~**


	4. A kid? What? Shizu-Chan?

**A/n- right hello now I thought it would be nice to get at least a little hetero in here for all you non-yaoi-lovers and so I present you with Shizuo X Kanra!**

**no but I was just browsing my Izaya account (Izaya RuiningLivesIsmy'forte Orihara for all those people that may want to add it but still haven't) and thought about how amusing it would be if our dear Shizu-Chan were to become a father~**

**...**

**Pretty damn amusing as it turns out from roleplay ideas and plot bunnies (on that note I may be making a full fanfiction out of this, as a sequale of sorts. only a one-shot though so no getting your hopes up for a multi-chapter if I do~)**

**anyway, enjoy~**

**~Little Miss Otaku~**

For some people a year is long along enough relationship for things to go further, possibly even to a child...

As far as Shizuo Heiwajima was concerned-

Not.

Happening.

And really, Kanra had asked. Many, _many_ times.

Partly because she was far too obsessed with observing humans and wanted one so she could observe for it's whole life without worry of it having an issue with it.

But that was beside the point.

Shizuo had shot her down every single time saying that children would be something that _never _happened. not now. not in a year. not ever.

Well...

That had turned upside-down, side to side and every other way imaginable to say the least.

It had been a whole hyear since Shizuo and Kanra had been together. exactly a year to the day.

It was their one year anniversary when it happened. Shizuo was totally unsuspecting when his girlfriend called him from their bedroom but the usual 'Shizu-Chaaaaaaaaaaan~'.

The only thing was...

when he got in there...

"I'm pregnant."

**A/n- yeah the one-shot will probably happen, even if it isn't exactly soon. **

**i hope you enjoyed that even though it was short as drabbles always are, please feel free to let me know what it exactly was yopu liked along wioth how i can improve through either PM or reviews and i shall see you in the next chapter of whatever it is i upload**

**~Little Miss Otaku~**


	5. Friends? Benefits? Relationships? no

**A/n: just a short note today. **

**just thought I'd let you all know that in august i shall be getting a laptop and will be able to continue the majority of my fanfictions again as opposed to merely giving you all these drabbles-**

**~Little Miss Otaku~**

If you were to ask either of them:

Relationship? Hell no.

Friends? most certainly not.

benefit? ...maybe. But that's not what they'd call it.

it was merely that Izaya had no problem getting sexual at precise moments when it would annoy her the most.

and Namie had no problem often (deliberately) provoking him into such.

it wasn't until those times when Izaya got caught up in Ikebukuro on a job for a couple of days that the two of them would find themselves missing the se-

or was it actually each other that they were missing?

"no."

"Don't even go there Namie."

"You can't love one human more than the others, they're supposed to be equal."

"Don't you dare be falling for that Psycho-"

"I don't love her."

"I most certainly shall _never_ love him."

They would always mutter the same things to themselves when apart for more than a day and a night.

but the truth was:

Benefits? They had more than they would care to admit.

Friends? Ehhhh...in a weird way of mutual twistedness...

Relationship?

...

Okay.

Maybe _THAT_ was pushing it a little.


End file.
